Ouran High School Ghost Club
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: Ouran High School has a Ghost Club which seeks out the paranormal. One day, the Ghost club comes across the Host Club and thinks that all the members are either possessed by ghosts or demons. Are the Host Club members really ghosts? How long will it take the Ghost Club to realize the Host Club members definitely aren't ghosts? Will Mori have more than one line? Original version.
1. Chapter 1

"Anything supernatural found yet?" asked Izanagi. Izanagi was a second-year student at Ouran Highschool. He had slicked back, light blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes.

"Doesn't look like it," Kentaro said. He was surfing the one computer in the room for ghost sightings. Kentaro was a third-year with brown eyes and dyed silver hair.

"I thought you were supposed to be good with computers. I bet a two-year-old could have found a case by now." Kyoko mocked her twin brother. She was a third-year and had the same brown eyes as her brother, but her hair was golden yellow.

"Well, I thought you were supposed to be nice. I guess they mixed up 'Lucifer herself' with 'nice'. Common mistake." Kentaro said back.

"Oh yeah. I'll show you Lucifer." Kyoko threatened.

"Stop arguing," Teiljo said as he fixed an EMF meter. Teiljo was a second-year student with light Brown, messy hair and dark green eyes.

The twins glared at each other. "Fine," they said in unison.

"Wow, dudes, I just realized that an ash tray could totally be used as a bowl if you're, like, totally hungry for cereal or something," Daisuke said. He was a first-year and had bright green, short hair that has bangs shagging over his lighter green eyes.

"Shut up Daisuke," Izanagi said.

"Okay."

They all sat in silence in the dimly lit room. The only sounds that were heard by a normal ear were Kentaro typing and Teiljo screwing a screw.

Akiko inhaled sharply with fear. "Someone stopped in front of our door" She mumbled. Akiko was a First-year special needs child with black, short hair and blind pale blue, almost white, eyes.

Izanagi and the twins quickly jumped up and pressed their ears against the door.

"The Host Club? That can't be right, this is music room eight, not three." They heard through the door.

"The 'G' fell off our new sign, didn't it?" Kyoko whispered.

"Seems like it" Kentaro whispered back.

"Wait a second, how many music rooms are even in this school?" the person on the other side of the door asked. "Rich people sure can be weird."

"Rich people?" Izanagi asked. "There's commoners at Ouran?"

"One. First-year Haruhi Fujioka, the newest member of the Host Club." Kyoko answered.

"Hey, is there someone on the other side of this door?" The person, probably Haruhi, said and swung open the door.

Kentaro, Kyoko, and Izanagi all stumbled forward as the door they were leaning against opened. Haruhi watched them stumble out. "You know it's not very polite to eavesdrop," she said.

"Haha, we weren't eavesdropping Mr. Fujioka," Kyoko said nervously.

"Yeah, we were all walking out together to put the 'G' back on our sign." Kentaro finished.

"What they said," Izanagi confirmed.

"But, we didn't know about the broken sign until you guys were listening to him through the door," Daisuke said.

The three looked at Daisuke with their jaws dropped.

'Why can't he just keep his mouth shut? Haruhi's going to kill us,' Izanagi thought.

'What an idiot," the twins thought in unison.

Kentaro looked back at Haruhi. "We're so sorry we were listening to you. Not much people stop by the Ghost Club, you know."

"It's okay, just don't do it again," She said. Haruhi handed the fallen capital G to Kentaro. "I have to go. Have fun at your club." With that Haruhi left.

Kentaro, Kyoko, and Izanagi watched her walk away, surprised she let them off so easily.

"Haruhi Fujioka is a man, right?" Akiko asked as Haruhi reached a more than safe distance away.

"Yeah, he's a part of the Host Club. Girls can't be hosts." Izanagi said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I could here feminine vocal cords when he was talking."

"So what?" Daisuke asked.

Kyoko's face lit up. "So that means that Haruhi is possessed by a female ghost!"

Kentaro scoffed. "Yeah right, like a ghost can do that."

Kyoko glared at her brother. "They can too!" She said as she pushed Kentaro, "just look here." Kyoko ran over to a book shelf and took one off. "Aha!" She exclaimed after flipping through the pages a bit. "A vocal cord can change between genders by how big the user's vocal folds are. Young and early teenage humans tend to have unmatured vocal cords. If a substance fatal to the brain or vocal cords gets ingested by a child, the chances are much more likely for that child's vocal cords to dramatically change and remain that way." She read and closed the book.

"So you're saying Haruhi got possessed by a girl when he was young, so it changed the size of his vocal cords?" Izanagi clarified.

"Yes," Kyoko said.

"I know the perfect candidate for the ghost too!" Kentaro said excitedly. The rest of the Ghost Club, except for Teiljo, looked at him in question. Kentaro ran to the computer and pulled up a file on Kotoko Fujioka. "Kotoko Fujioka, an attorney-at-Law that has only lost one case in her career. She was a mother to Haruhi but died at age thirty-one when Haruhi was just four. Since then, he started taking on more responsibilities and became more mature. Coincidence? I think not."

"And the father probably wouldn't have noticed the change in Haruhi's voice because they're from the same family, so Haruhi probably inherited his mom's vocal cords," Akiko suggested.

"And the dude still sounds mostly like a dude," Daisuke added.

"Why don't you all just go and exorcise Fujioka and stop talking. Your voices are getting annoying." Teiljo said.

"Alrighty then gang, it's settled. We will rid poor Haruhi of his mother's spirit, and I will become a renowned ghost hunter across the world," Izanagi said.

"The host club is having a business meeting at the moment, so the doors are locked, they don't want girls to come in and ruin the surprise of their cosplay. We have to break in to save him." Kentaro informed

"Hey, Teiljo." Izanagi started to say.

"Use this to pick the lock," He said and threw a weird looking magnet at Izanagi.

"Thanks. Let's go!" Izanagi said and started marching out of the ghost club room.

"Finally, a real ghost!" Kentaro said. As he left, he put the G back on the sign.

"We'll be one step closer to being able to find our brother," Kyoko said cheerfully. She straightened out the G.

"Are you staying here again?" Daisuke asked Teiljo.

"Yes, I'm very busy. You all broke your EMF meters, and they're not easy to fix."

"Okey dokey. Come on Akiko." He said. Daisuke followed the rest of his club with Akiko close behind. Akiko closed the door behind her so Teiljo would be disturbed less easily, then ran to catch up with the other four members of the Ghost club.

 **A/N: Hey. How do you like the Ghost Club? I wrote this chapter by myself, but my girlfriend** Dark Queen Peyton **might help me write future chapters. I'm working on being more descriptive without ruining the pacing of the story, so how good are the details? Can you picture the characters in your head? I'm just curious. Please favorite, follow and review if you like this story, but especially review. Reviews can make me much more motivated to write the next chapter and they're much appreciated. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you even use this thing?" Izanagi asked, looking at the thing Teiljo gave him.

"It must be a magnetic unlocking device. Put one end on the lock and spin it around." Kyoko suggested.

"No, I think it's a skeleton key. You put that thing in the keyhole and jiggle." Kentaro suggested.

"You idiot, it's obviously a magnet based unlocker!" Kyoko argued with her brother.

"Who are you calling idiot? I know how locks work, you obviously don't!" Kentaro argued back.

"Guys, keep it down, the host club will notice we're out here," Akiko said quietly.

"I know how locks work you numnut! You're the one who doesn't know. I hope you're aware almost everything on the internet isn't true. Books are much more reliable, so I'm the smart twin."

"Oh yeah, if you're so smart, dodge this!" Kentaro yelled and kicked his sister in the leg.

"You jerk!" she yelled back and pushed Kentaro to the ground. They started going into a full-out brawl on the floor in front of music room number three.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Izanagi mumbled.

Akiko tensed up and jumped behind Daisuke. "Tamaki's coming to tell us to go away." She said.

"Now you've done it!" Kentaro yelled.

"You're so dense! You started it!" Kyoko yelled back.

The door for music room three opened. "I'm so sorry ladies, but we're not open for business right now," Tamaki said. He suddenly noticed outside the door wasn't a bunch of customs, but people he's never seen before and more than half of them were boys.

"Hey, stop fighting for half a second, this our chance! Charge!" Izanagi said and charged into the room.

"Okay," Daisuke said sing-songidly. Akiko was clinging onto Daisuke out of fear, so she and Daisuke marched into the room together.

"Last one there is an idiot!" Kyoko yelled and ran through the doors.

"No fair you jerk!" Kentaro yelled and ran after his sister.

Tamaki stood there holding the door open, completely white and frozen with confusion.

"What!? Did you guys follow me? Eavesdropping is one thing, but stalking!" Haruhi started lecturing.

"You know these people?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

The fraternal twins looked at the identical ones. "So, those two actually talk in unison?" Kentaro questioned.

"It's kind of suspicious," Kyoko said, narrowing her eyes at the Hitachiins.

"Focus, we're here to free Haruhi and become famous," Izanagi said.

"Free me? what are you talking about?" Haruhi asked

"Mrs. Fujioca, we're here to send you to send you to Heaven. Or maybe Hell. Anywhere but in that body," Daisuke said.

The Kentaro, Kyoko, and Izanagi deadpanned. "Bad wording," Izanagi mumbled.

"What the hell? Are you saying you're trying to kill me?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki got back to his senses and ran over to the ghost club. "And what do you mean by 'Mrs. Fujioca'? Haruhi is clearly not married! Daddy would never allow that!"

"And he's totally a man." the identical twins added in unison.

"Don't even try to hurt Haru-chan." Honey said in an intimidating voice.

"Yeah," Mori said.

"It's not like that," Izanagi said.

"Daisuke-chan is an idiot," Kentaro continued.

"Haruhi is actually possessed by the ghost of her mother and has been for about ten years," Kyoko finished.

"What?" Haruhi questioned.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, he looked scared. "Is that true, Haruhi?"

"There's no such things as ghosts, Senpai," she said.

"That's exactly what a ghost would say," Daisuke said.

"For once, Daisuke's right," Izanagi said.

"Besides, we have evidence you're a ghost," Kyoko said, talking to Haruhi.

"Just try explaining why Haruhi has female vocal cords," Kentaro said, crossing his arms.

Haruhi smiled nervously. "I don't have female vocal cords," She lied.

"Yeah, you guys are crazy." the twins said in unison.

"The second we hear Haruhi's voice," Hikaru said.

"We think 'wow. What a masculine voice'," Kaoru finished.

Kyoyo and Kentaro narrowed their eyes at the twins. "Talking in unison, finishing each other's sentences, always being together... These are awfully suspicious of you two. In our files, you guys are ranked highly likely to be supernatural," Kyoko said.

"Yes, and being so against Haruhi having female vocal cords is the final proof we need. You two are obviously demons and now you guys protect the ghost of Mrs. Fujioca," Kentaro said.

"These guys are crazier than we thought." The twins mumbled.

Tamaki's eyes were pure white with think black borders of fear. "It makes perfect sense... maybe Haruhi is a ghost and the twins really are demons..."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Tamaki, there is no such a thing as ghosts. Please stop being an idiot. I'll call Ouran's security officers so we can continue our meeting," he said as he pulled out a flip phone.

"No, wait!" Izanagi pleaded, "We need to bust a ghost!"

"It's not fair to Haruhi that he doesn't get to live his life out because his mom is unwilling to move on. We need to do this for the real Haruhi." Kentaro said.

"If it ends up that none of you are supernatural, we'll be your servants for a couple days. I know you need a new 'dog' since Haruhi became a host." Kyoko said

"We will?" Izanagi asked.

"Yes," Kentaro and Kyoko said simultaneously.

"If you change a couple of days to a month, we could make that deal," Kyoya said.

The Ghost club members all looked at each other.

"You know, a month isn't that bad," Kentaro said.

"And it would be infinitely worth it if we could save poor Haruhi from his mom's ghost," Kyoko said.

"Not to mention the other supernatural creatures that could be here," Kentaro said.

"Yes, but you're missing the biggest point," Izanagi said, "If there actually is no such thing as ghosts, I have to do work for a month for these pretty boys."

"A: There is such a thing as ghosts and B: when we show proof of ghosts you'll be known worldwide," Kentaro said.

Izanagi sighed. "Fine."

Kentaro and Kyoko turned to the Host Club. "We accept the conditions!" Kentaro said.

"We will expose you all for the supernatural creatures you are," Kyoko said.

"Wait, all?" Izanagi questioned.

"We're all supernatural?" Tamaki asked looking more scared than ever.

"Of course," Kentaro said.

"And we'll get you all," Kyoko said.

 **A/N: Wow, that sure took a long time. This story isn't given up on, it just takes a while to write. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you so much for the comments! I would love to know yourguyes thoughts on this chapter too. Till next time :)**


End file.
